Reunion
by Bethany89
Summary: I just wanted to create a short little fic about the day Setsu rejoins Cain in Guam and of course, all the intensity that goes with it. ;D Not just SetsuxCain, there will be KyokoxRen mixed as well. Not really M...but just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko grimaced. Her eyes trailed up and down the object of her discontent in a matter of nanoseconds. Really, how could it take any longer than that? She knew that she wasn't there to play. That she was there to support her "Nii-san" in whatever way possible. Primarily when it came to food, she told herself. Kyoko was prepared and she knew all of that. It had taken a few reminders, but she had adjusted to the way Setsu did or didn't dress. _This,_ however, was another matter entirely and she eyed the skimpy outfit with much trepidation. True, she could probably just wear whatever Setsu normally wore…but they were in Guam…near the beach…in very luscious tropical weather. No matter what Kyoko tried to tell herself, she just couldn't get past the feeling that Setsu would take advantage of the situation to show off a bit more, if not for her nii-san, than to at least get him jealous of all the attention she was getting. Her mind travelled back to the night she had marked him. How she had imagined him gaining experience through numerous lovers. Would it be so bad to gain some leverage in their relationship, even if she could only ever hope to do so as Setsu….

Her eyes wandered over the articles before her. Technically, the fabric would be covering just as much as normal…technically. Her swimsuit that would be underneath was a deep red consisting of two triangle pieces of fabric with strings reaching up over the chest and crossing at her collarbone and attaching around her neck while the bottom strings of her top reached up to tie to the top string in a racer back style. Her bottom was of the same color, also tied simply by some string. Now Kyoko wouldn't really mind any of this, if she had something appropriate to wear over it…but Setsu's version of appropriate was quite different. In a similar style, Kyoko began to wrap the (for lack of a better word) black scarf around herself, starting from the back and bringing it around to cover her chest and crossing it like her bathing suit over her collarbone and finally tying it up in the back of her neck. Kyoko looked down and sighed, the sheer fabric might have covered more, but it did nothing to hide what was underneath. Her eyes glanced over the short blue jean cutoffs….at least it was better than the top.

Setsu finished by tying her hair up messily with a bit of string, as she slipped her sandaled heels on, the gold anklet and belly chain glistening under the sun. She glanced around deciding the best path. She was supposed to meet Cain on set, enforcing the idea that she had been away in England while she had been gone. Luckily they were filming in a pretty open and known location and she made it to the set with little difficulty.

Making eye contact with the staff as they acknowledge her presence, Setsu stared at one of the crew members with her most deadpan expression, causing him to blush under her gaze.

"I-If you want to know where Heel-san is, he's over there," he pointed toward one of the many trailers, "having his makeup done. H-He should be finished soon."

The poor man tried to advert his eyes, tried to look anywhere other than on the sex-personified girl in front of him. They knew what Cain would do if he caught them staring, but for the life of him, he couldn't help glancing down at that very see through top. He gulped as he realized her expression turned to one of annoyance.

Setsu trailed her fingers along the side of his jaw and slowly made her way down his neck before she leaned in to whisper, "I catch you staring again, I guarantee Nii-san is going to be a lot scarier than I am right now. Yes?" The crewman nodded mutely as he stumbled to get away. She sighed, clearly bored. Why did they all run away so quickly? Weren't there any men brave or stupid enough to take on Nii-san? Reaching the trailer, Setsu slipped inside not bothering to knock, hoping to surprise her brother.

"Setsu" he murmured.

She smirked in reply, of course she'd never be able to sneak up on him, "hi there, Nii-san. Did you miss me?"

He watched her through the mirror, as she made her way closer to him. Watched the way she prowled, every part of her a dangerous panther. His eyes took in her outfit now, widening in appreciation of the delectable view. The see through fabric that covered nothing, the low rise shorts that fell under her hip bone, her flat stomach that demanded his lips…  
"Setsu" he called again, this time more huskily.

"Nii-saaan," she purred, as her arms slid around his tense shoulders, her eyes never leaving his in the mirror. Her lips moved closer towards his ear, he could feel her breath. "Miss me?" she repeated in a low whisper.

"U-uh, e-e-excuse me"

The Heel siblings glanced towards the noise in the corner, spying the makeup artist blushing furiously. "S-So s-s-sorry to interrupt b-but you don't w-want to mess up your m-makeup" her hand started fumbling with the doorknob, "I-I'll just get o-out of your w-way. Remember, m-m-makeup!" They both watched as she scrambled out the door, before turning their attention back on each other. Cain frowned.

"Setsu, should you really be wearing that? You'll cause others to stare at you again." He eyed her now, his gaze calculative. Perhaps he could convince her to slip on his jacket? Setsu raised her eyebrow, her lip jutting out in a pout.

"Nii-san, I can't help it if others are jealous of how good I look. We're at the beach." She said simply, as if that was all the explanation he needed.

His frown deepened, "Setsu, adults aren't jealous over such things. There are other reasons they're looking at you."

It was Setsu's turn to frown. She hated it when he treated her like a child. Wasn't he the one who couldn't take care of himself properly? "Well I guess since those are _adult_ problems, then I don't have to worry about it. I'll go get us some water. Meet you outside Nii-san." She winked, slipping out the door as quickly as she came. Setsu was sure that he would use those damn puppy dog eyes to make her change if she stayed and she really liked this outfit.

Murasame saw the startled makeup artist dashing out of the trailer, it wasn't unusual for someone on this set to be scared witless, it almost_ always_ had to do with that Cain jerk, but why would the makeup artist be terrified? She should be use to the way he looks done up, since she's the one who does it. He started making his way to the trailer, intent on lecturing the wannabe actor on etiquette and not harassing the crew, when he saw a small scantily clad girl slip out. His cheeks warmed as a smile crept to his face. _She's back!_ Murasame lost no time, quickly changing directions to follow her, his previous mission long forgotten.  
"It's been awhile. Where have you been all this time?" He asked her once he caught up to her.

Setsu let loose an internal sigh. Didn't this guy get that he was annoying? Her eyes fell on him warily before looking for her escape path. Her gaze went back to him. What could she do to convince him to get lost? Nii-san didn't work. Usually they ran away but Murasame seemed like an M the way he kept begging for punishment. Setsu had tried being cold and ignoring the guy, but he seemed as clueless as Manaka on the subject. She scowled as Manaka dominated her thoughts. Had she been causing problems all this time? Two weeks were a long time, what could have happened while Kyoko was taking her tests?  
"So look, I know we haven't had the chance to talk much but—" she refocused on Murasame when she realized he had been speaking. "I've actually been here a couple of times before, I know this great secluded spot, and...and a couple of us were going to have some drinks if you'd like to join." He blushed, cursing himself for chickening out to get her alone.

"Murasame" she whispered, her hands slipping up his chest.

"Y-Yes?" was that his name? It sounded so different, so warm. He could feel the heat radiating from her, their lips inches apart.

"Get lost." She grunted as she rammed her knee up between his legs. Satisfied at how he buckled over in pain, she glanced up to see Cain emitting a furious aura. "Nii-san" she beamed,  
"do you like?" she asked, indicating Murasame cursing loudly at their feet.

"Setsu."

His eyes called for blood. He didn't know who he was more furious at, the annoying simpleton who kept hitting on Setsu or Setsu for blatantly hitting on him, even if she was getting rid of him in the process. Was this how she always acted when he wasn't around? Did she touch anyone and everyone? "Your hands and arms belong to me only," he grunted. Cain turned toward the set, intent on not grabbing her and locking her away in his trailer.

"But Nii-san, this idiot doesn't listen." Setsu whined, "Besides, at least I don't touch other men in a loving matter." She pouted her thoughts clearly on Manaka again.

Cain stopped, knowing what bothered her. Twisting around, he pushed Setsu against the nearest wall. "You know, it's been too long Setsu. The mark…showing I'm yours…is gone now." He whispered, his eyes firmly on hers. "Perhaps we should use this evening to make it clear again…that I am yours," his right hand moved down towards to her neck, drifting slowly lower over her bare skin, "and you're mine." He said forcefully as he pulled her against him.

"Yes" she replied simply.

Ren's eyes stared down at her, though she herself was too lost to distinguish it at the moment. He saw the blush that graced her cheeks, not from embarrassment…but almost as if overheated…as if she anticipated it…He noticed how she watched him from half lidded eyes and her smile, her smile was one of pure love. The combination seemed like a new side of Setsu but not quite right, almost as if….his eyes widened at the thought. _Could this be…_

"Heel-san…they're ready for you now." A crew member called. Ren silently cursed in every language he could think of as he focused on Cain. Really sometimes it seemed like everything was against him. He glanced back at Setsu one last time before heading where he was called.

Kyoko's eyes followed him, her longing apparent. She thought back to their argument, about to his final words…about what she had agreed to. _Damn_ she blushed, her face now scowling where she could see her brother. _What did that man make me agree to?!_ Her scowl lessened; the thought of the feel of his skin against hers…his rough hands on her sides…_No! No, no. He's my Sempai. He has someone that he…I can't possibly take advantage of him, of this…situation._ Kyoko's arm ached as she struggled to keep her twitchiness internal. Her eyes roamed the coast, searching for something to distract her. They settled on a shack surrounded by jet skis. Setsu raised her eyebrow, her head tilted. _Why not?_ She thought, strolling off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko was having a blast on the jet skis. She was far enough from anyone that even if Setsu slipped, they wouldn't be able to tell that "Setsu" was an act, but that was only a small factor in her joy. At first, Kyoko had only tested out the machine, slowly increasing the speed, getting a real feel for how it handled. As she grew more confident, she had started making sharper turns and adding quick bursts of speed that could make her ride jump. Now she was going so fast that the front end was lifting up. Most of all, she loved turning sharply to create a wall of water, as if she were entering another world. She could see the mermaids calling to her just past the veil…

Wind blew through her hair as she brought the front of her jet ski down, slowly coming to a halt. Besides bicycling and the occasional rides from Ren (she blushed at this) she had never driven anything before. Ren's Dark Moon stunt came to mind. Perhaps she should learn when she could. In fact wasn't father always saying to study others? This was the same. To improve her acting she would have to start learning stunts now if she wanted to be prepared for the future. She started making a list as her eyes searched for the set, the sun almost touching the horizon behind her._ Driving, martial arts…shooting?...perhaps…_ It was about time for her to return, she was sure that Cain would be wondering where she had ran off to. Kyoko tried to imagine Cain searching for her on the beach. It seemed off. She tried to picture him enjoying the sun out on the sand…only leather came to mind. She frowned. That wouldn't do, leather and water didn't mix. Perhaps some solid black board shorts?

Cain walked up to her, his skin tanned from the sun, droplets dripping off his dark tousled hair, a thick cord around his neck his only adornment other than the black shorts and surfboard under his arm.

"Setsu," he called her, "Want to jump on my board?" he flashed the smile she had seen when she first walked in on his shower. If Ren was the "Emperor of the Night," Cain was the "King of Rogues."

She blushed as she realized he looked more like a dangerous playboy than just plain dangerous….Kyoko shook her head finally noticing she had made it to where the jet skis were being kept. Setsu handed over the key to the attendant before grabbing her things. _Nii-san probably wouldn't like the beach anyways…_The "King of Rogues" flashed in her vision, _well, you never know?_

Cain watched as Setsu made her way towards him. Where had she been? After her earlier display with Murasame, he wanted to keep a closer eye on her. _What? Am I her keeper?_ Cain sighed. This was the beach. It wasn't like she was the only one in skimpy clothes, even if she was the hottest. Still, scum, like that group from their first night together, were everywhere. He dismissed it as her fingers laced between his. _She's here now._

"Where have you been Setsu?"

"Nii-san, I've been over there you know?" she pointed towards the jet skis. "Who knew they could be so much fun? I've been thinking what other things might be fun to ride. Nii-san, would you teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" She looked up at him expectantly, but he just stared back.

"Nii-san?"

"Setsu, what makes you think I know how?"

"Because, nii-san is nii-san. There's no way you couldn't know, right?" she smirked at him.

He pinched her cheek between his fingers, "Is this the mouth that talks so smugly to me?" he demanded.

She pouted, crossing her arms while turning as far away from him as she could. "Nooooo, nii-san."

"Good." He released her cheek. "You're right though. I can teach you when we have time. You'll have to do as I say." He said, smiling at her warmly.

"Of course nii-san, always," she promised, smiling back. "Ah! Oh hey, nii-san, I was thinking, shall we get a couple of drinks and play on the beach tonight?"

It may have been Cain staring back, but it was Ren who was thinking furiously. _Play? Do you know what you're asking? The sun's almost set you know? This girl says she wants to drink with me? No, no not me. Setsu wants to drink with Cain. Can I? Certainly Kyoko wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with…there was that kiss though...but she wouldn't bring it up if she didn't want to…but she's a high school student…under aged…has she had alcohol before?...No! Doesn't matter. _

"Setsu," Cain spoke firmly, "you're under aged."

She pouted, "But nii-san, I've always wanted to drink along the seaside with you. We might not get another chance." Setsu gave him her best impression of his puppy dog eyes. "I really want to nii-san."

_ Damn, where did she learn that? Is that what I'm like?_ "Have you ever even had alcohol?"

"Loads, have you not seen me drink nii-san?"

Cain frowned. He didn't remember Setsu drinking anything…if anything she scolded him for drinking too much. Maybe it was Kyoko talking here. She had worked at a ryokan before, it wasn't impossible. Did that mean she could handle alcohol? Should he even take the chance? His eyes met Setsu's large ones. Ren swore he could see at _least_ two sad puppies next to her. _Damn._

"Alright." He said with a small smile. _As long as she's with me, she should be safe._ He conveniently avoided the thought that she might not be safe from him. Setsu flashed him her shyest smile just for him, before dragging him to a nearby store.

It didn't take long for them to find a secluded place, intent on not being near the tourists, but still close enough to see the hotel lights. Luckily the moon was near full, and illuminated the coast in, what Kyoko would call, a magical way. Setsu quickly gathered some twigs and branches, intent on making a small fire. Lighting a thick roll of leaves she had gathered with Cain's lighter, it didn't take long for the wood to catch and burn silently on its own. They sat side by side watching the fire consume the sticks, passing the bottle of sake back and forth, the effort to pour too menial compared to the intimacy which they now shared. They talked little, but mostly they enjoyed the silence.

Ren looked down as Kyoko shifted next to him. Was she cold? He couldn't tell. He was comfortable wearing black jeans, a tee and sneakers, more like Kuon than Cain really, but she was a lot more exposed. Could he put his arm around her? Cain could, but she didn't know he wasn't "Cain" right now.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm alright nii-san, the fire feels good."

"Humor me."

"Hmm?" She turned to ask what he wanted but was quickly tugged into Cain's lap, as he pressed her back against his chest.

"Hey nii-san!"

"Better." He murmured pulling her snug against him so she couldn't escape.

Kyoko blushed, her Setsu face failing. _At least at this angle_, she thought gratefully, _he can't see my face_. She really had felt fine; the alcohol had been keeping her warm, now she felt on fire as she leaned into the man she loved. It was a Setsu like move right? She took another swig of sake. It burned going down and she remembered all the times she had to drink the stuff. Sake had never tasted good to her, but now? Maybe it was the alcohol, but it didn't taste half bad. Kyoko shook her head, what had she been thinking drinking with Ren? How much had she had now? She looked at the nearly empty bottle. _Hmmm…_Her eyes looked back at the low moon and its reflection on the waters.

_ This is a night for pirates_ she thought happily, _and mermaids to surface and dance…_she imagined mermaids and men twirling around, colorful fish swimming in harmony. A large wooden ship sailing close by, as the merfolk called to them.

"_Come" they whispered, "swim with us."_

Kyoko could see herself now, atop of the waters, spinning in a starlit dress.

_ If only I had someone to dance with_ she thought feeling lonely, _Ah._

There he was. In a long billowy white shirt tied down with a grey sash over baggy black pants, he took her hand and they spun, barefoot on the water.

Kyoko smiled, "Ah, my King of Rogues," she whispered.

"Setsu?"

He had been watching her, admiring how the moon and stars danced amongst the fire reflected in her eyes. Ren knew that this was the kind of night that Kyoko lived for. He hugged her gently, letting his eyes close as he laid small kisses in her hair. Senses swirled in his mind, as he tried to decide which he was intoxicated more on, sake or her presence? His thumb rubbed gently against her thigh. Would he ever get a night like this again? He was drowning and he didn't care. Pulling her closer, his lips moved toward her cheek when he heard her voice.

"Ah, my King of Rogues."

His mind moved slowly as he tried to understand. "Setsu?"

She turned toward him now, a dreamy smile on her face. _She's so close…_

"Nii-san?"

His eyes fell to her lips, "What did you say?" his voice sounded rough to his ears, was it the sake?

Her nose grazed his cheek as she leaned closer, breathing his scent and sighed. "I was saying, there you are my King of Rogues," she giggled.

He frowned trying to figure out what she said, before understanding dawned on him.

"_Me?_" A blissful smile came to his face before melting into a devilish one. "_I'm_ your King of Rogues?" she nodded. "And why's that?" he murmured, his nose rubbing against hers.

"It's that face!" she laughed, pushing him gently as she turned towards him, still encircled in his arms. "It's that face you know? Ren makes it, and it's as stately and powerful as an Emperor of the Night," she giggled some more, "but you," she placed her hands on his chest as she lifted herself to his ear and whispered, "but you nii-san, that face is my King of Rogues."

"And if I want to be an Emperor?"

Kyoko shivered as his breath hit her neck. She moved back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"As long as you're mine…" she shrugged.

Ren's breath hitched. _Does she know what she's saying?_ His eyes tried to search hers, to see the answers he desperately needed before he did something he'd regret, but his head was so cloudy and she was sitting there straddling him, and saying those words, implying those things he needed to hear.

"And right now, who are you?"

Her eyes held his, "It matters?"

"Are _all _of you mine?"

"Yes."

"Then no." he breathed before pushing her up to meet his lips.

His hands were everywhere, tangled in her hair, running down her back, stroking her arms, gripping her thighs… his lips, god his lips, they were rough but purposeful as he moved to her chin, then neck , then chest like she was a sweet dessert he couldn't get enough of.

"Kyoko" he gasped, and she giggled, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. She lifted his head to meet hers, putting her own force into the kiss.

_ More, I need more._ Kyoko thought as she pushed harder and they fell on the rocks they had been sitting against.

"Damn it," Ren growled as he rolled them over. His eyes met Kyoko's and he pulled her into a long slow kiss before forcing her away. "Come."

Ren kicked sand on the remaining fire, grabbing the empty bottle of sake, before pulling her along. It took longer than usual to reach the hotel, as their hands and lips kept searching for each other. It took all of Ren's remaining will power to leave her see-through top and the bikini underneath on, before they reached their room. He'd be damned if anyone else got to see Kyoko but that didn't make it any less of a struggle to keep his hands from untying the thin strap.

When they finally stumbled into the hotel, Ren knocked her feet out from under her, scooping her up bridal style. She threw her head back as she giggled; trying to find Setsu in case someone was watching, but not able to decipher where her emotions ended and Setsu's began.

She leaned in nuzzling his neck, "I love you," she whispered and Ren nearly took her against the wall, he couldn't get the door to their room to open fast enough. She helped him by turning the knob as he kicked the door open and shut it the same way. He laid her down on the closest bed but not before she had managed to tug his shirt up near his shoulders. Ren chuckled softly before pulling it off the rest of the way, and moving over her to give her waiting fingers access to his body. Exploring the contours of his muscles, Kyoko let her fingers trail along his neck and shoulders, slowly making her way down his back. Ren sighed in contentment. The feel of her touch was so innocent and he loved every second of it. Kyoko watched as his face changed from one of pure bliss to the Emperor as he slowly moved his lips to the thin fabric on her chest, trailing his kisses downward towards her stomach. As he got to tip of her shorts, he pulled himself up, sliding one of her legs over his shoulder. He waited, making sure her eyes were on him before he continued.

"Kyoko" he kissed her above her knee, causing her to blush.

"Kyoko" he called again, this time his lips were midway along her thigh. She gasped.

"Kyoko" his eyes held hers as he lowered his lips to her inner thigh and sucked gently. Only now did she sense just how short her shorts were, which now felt much, much too short. She gulped. The Emperor grinned. He rushed back up to catch her lips, his hands roaming along her back and in her hair. Everything swirled around her. How much longer could she hold on? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would soon be lost in him, if she wasn't already.

There was a faint thud that caught her attention. "Ren?" she tried to ask him what the noise was but he was too busy kissing her lips and untying the scarf top she had been wearing and throwing it on the floor. The thud was a little louder this time and she realized it was the door.  
"Reeen" she called, this time putting her hands on his chest and slightly pushing him away from her causing him to frown.  
"What?" he mumbled. Was she not comfortable? Did she want to change positions?  
"Ren, I think someone's at the door." Only then did he hear the faint thudding noise.

He arched his eyebrow. "And that matters why?" he asked, his lips falling to her neck.

Kyoko gave a slight yawn, "because it could be the director."

Ren sighed, realizing even if she was drunk, his sweet Kyoko was still Kyoko. He smiled softly. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Kyoko gave him a dreamy smile, "'Kay."

"I love you, Kyoko."

Her smile widened, "I love you, Ren."

Ren stumbled with the lock he didn't remember setting and opened the door, only noticing the small card that fluttered down to his feet. He frowned, picking it up. It was the director's, Kyoko had been right. He flipped it over to see a quick note on the back.

_ I came by to let you know that we have some set issues, so we'll be meeting an hour later. _

_ ~K_

He scowled thinking this could have waited until the morning, instead of interrupting his time with Kyoko. _Kyoko,_ he thought, and quickly made his way back inside the room, only to find her fast asleep. Ren wanted to bang his head against the wall in frustration, but more had happened tonight then he had ever expected. He could wait a little longer. Gently, he lifted her up, pulling the covers from underneath her, so he could tuck her in. He turned the light off and slipped in beside her, holding her close.

"I love you, Kyoko."

"Mmmm" she mumbled back in reply, causing him to chuckle. He shut his eyes and felt the first waves of discomfort from the alcohol that still swirled through his system. _It's good that we stopped,_ he thought wearily, _I want us both fully awake the first time…_ His mind continued the thought, and Ren slept peacefully, dreaming of sweet and not so innocent things.

* * *

There will be one more chapter after this, dealing with the aftermath. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I personally love the title "King of Rogues" but does anyone have any other nicknames for Cain's Emperor mode? Happy Thanksgiving by the way (if you celebrate it, if not then please ignore =D )


End file.
